Currently the standard of oiling firearms and small tools is to take a cleaning rag and dump oil onto rag and wipe the oil onto the surface of firearm or small tools. This process only covers the surface of firearm or tool where the rag will touch. The next step is to spray oil flooding the places that the rag cannot reach causing excess oil and dirt to build up. The rag and spray oil system wastes 2 times plus oil than necessary for maintenance of firearms or tools
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems caused by over oiling, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior oiling systems. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.